Musical Stories
by Saunders2
Summary: In these shorts, Simon understands, love is threatened and adorable snapshots are taken. [general rating: T. Few: M] Hey, and if you have something you would like to be seen done, PM or review!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was having a late night and thought, Why don't I do another songfic? I mean, we were listening to YouTube and I was connected to the internet, might as well use my access for lyrics and the Wii for songs. So, here we are.**

**Disclaimer:don't rub it in Kelly! I know I don't own Darkest Powers!**

* * *

**Mama's Song - CPOV**

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things._

_So now you have to let your baby fly_

_You've given me everything I'll need _

_To make it through this crazy thing called life _

_And I know you watched me grow up,_

_And only what's best for me_

_And I think I found the answers to your prayers._

I rubbed Derek's hand as it squeezed my shoulder. I smiled at the grass before me as I took another breath, readying myself to finish.

_And he is good, so good._

_And he treats your little girl like a real man should._

_He is good, so good._

_He makes promises he keeps._

_No he's never going to leave._

_So, don't you worry about me._

_Don't you worry about me._

I blinked back the tears, and I felt him move behind me. He rubbed my arms, removing the goose-flesh as it appeared on my arms from the chilly wind that blew my white dress and blonde hair all around me. I took another deep breath.

_Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me._

_Giving me away is not goodbye._

_And as you watch me walk down to my future,_

_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes._

_'Cause he is good, so good._

_And he treats your little girl like real man should._

_He is good, so good._

_He makes promises he keeps,_

_No he's never gonna leave._

_So don't you worry about me._

_Don't you worry about me._

I glanced back at Derek, his gaze meeting mine, love and reassurance filling it, convincing me to go on. I nodded and gave him a small smile. He responded with smile as well, and I turned back to face my mother.

_And when I watch my baby grow up,_

_I'll only want what's best for her._

_And I hope she finds the answer to my prayers._

_And that she'll say:_

_That he is good, so good._

_And he treats your little girl like a real man should._

_He is good, so good._

_He makes promises he keeps,_

_No he's never gonna leave._

_So don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me._

I crouched before my mothers' gravestone, smiling sadly. I read the inscription:

_Jennifer Saunders. September 19 - October 21._

_We'll miss you, Jenny!_

I finished the letter.

_Mama, don't you worry about me._

"Mama, don't you worry about me." I gently placed the words beside my mother's grave stone. Standing, I took hold of Derek's hand and walked out of the cemetery, with only a backwards glance as we drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, as requested, I did a cute little fic. Oh, and this little piece is dedicated to ShatteredAngelWings.**

**No, I don not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

**_Little Moments by Brad Paisley_**

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard_  
_That pretty mouth say that dirty word_  
_And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into_

_But she covered her mouth and her face got red_  
_And she just looked so darn cute._

He stared at her. A gasp, and her hands flew to her mouth, embarrassment easily seen in her eyes and the way her face looked like a cherry tomato. He continued to stare at her, completely dumbfounded. He didn't know that the sweet mouth he kissed, could ever possibly say that particular word.

And, when she glanced over at him in the passenger seat, he couldn't even remember the reason she said it. His truck would need to go to shop tomorrow, but for now, he didn't care. With her wide, apologetic eyes and bright red face, he couldn't think of much else besides her.

He laughed.

_That I couldn't even act like I was mad_  
_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_Well that's just like this last year on my birthday_  
_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake_  
_And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off_

He walked in, ready for a relaxing night with his wife. But as soon as he opened the door, the smoke detectors began beeping. The loud, obnoxious sound made him drop his bag and cover his ears. He was just about to shout out and ask the only other person here why they were going off when they appeared.

She ran, past him, down the hall and into the kitchen. She yelped, and he immediately followed her footsteps and what he saw made him stop short.

Chloe's hands were covered in oven mitts as she pulled something out of the oven and put it on the stove. As she pulled off the huge mittens, she stared at it. Taking a finger, she poked the thing in the hot pan and sighed. Confused, he stepped in behind her and looked over her shoulder at the thing that had tipped the smoke detectors off.

A burned cake.

She had remembered. And, as he looked over at her, he saw her blue eyes filling with tears as she saw her failed attempt at surprising him. She looked up at him then, and her face fell as she saw that he knew how badly she had screwed up.

And right then, he couldn't care less about the horrid beeping sound. He knew he shouldn't be, and so he kept it as hidden as he could as he pulled her into a hug.

But a chuckle escaped him.

_And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms_  
_And I tried not to let her see me laugh_  
_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me_  
_And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be_  
_It's the little imperfections; it's the sudden change in plans_  
_When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands_  
_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark_  
_And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm_  
_And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb_  
_But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up_

Again and again. Last time, they had been stuck in the middle of no where when she had had the map flipped upside and refused to listen to him when he tried to tell her so. But, when she had figured it out herself, she had been beet red. And as he had chuckled at her impish look, he had taken her fingers and given them a reassuring squeeze.

Now, they had finished up a movie, one of her favorites. But, she had begun to dose off in the middle of it. And now, as they rolled through the credits, she fell completely asleep.

As did his arm. The one on which she had her head using as a pillow.

And she shifted, her head rolling into the crook of his neck and tingles shot up his arm, but not because of her. And he wanted to shake it, help the blood run through it. But, just then, she sighed and snuggled closer to his side.

He looked down at her. Her face was covered by her blonde hair, and her hands are wrapped around his torso, keeping her right next to him. And as he moved his arm arm and brushed the hair from her face, he knew he wouldn't move his arm, no matter how uncomfortable it got. With her blue eyes closed and a tiny smile curving her lips, the angelic beauty that was her could never be more pronounced.

He kissed her forehead and closed his own eyes.

_Yeah I live for little moments_

"Derek, are you alright?" she placed a gentle hand on his arm, worry clouding her blue eyes.

"I'm perfect." She smiled, before face turned into a confused frown.

"What do you mean?" he leaned down, and picked her up. She immdiately wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as a surprised yelp escaped her. "Derek!"

He covered her mouth with his. She giggled and pulled away. He pouted and she flashed a smile. His heart lept. "Fine, but you will tell me later?"

"Always."

_When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it_  
_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

"I love you, Chloe Saunders." a smile.

"I love you, too, Derek." he nuzzled her neck.

"Always?"

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3

_They called them crazy when they started out_

_Said, "Seventeen's too young to know what loves about"_

Kit had been supportive. Tori had shaken her head and walked away, smiling. Her aunt had told them that it was a fling, that it would die. I had been me, clapping him on the shoulder and telling him to make sure she always knows.

_They've been together fifty-eight years now_

Now, they're fifty-seven and fifty-eight and have been happily married for thirty-five years. How about that Lauren?  
_That's crazy_

_He brought home sixty-seven bucks a week_  
_Bought a little 2 bedroom house on Maple Street_

They hadn't started off perfectly. It had been a struggle, but they did it. He had brought home about two hundred bucks every month, but when they had had enough, they had gotten a two bedroom house in Albany. They were happy. And that's all that mattered to them.  
_Where she blessed him with six more mouths to feed_

But werewolves, they need a family, children. And while he fought the instinct, she had wanted it. And five kids later, they were content.  
_Now that's crazy_

_Just ask him how he did it_  
_He'll say, "Pull up a seat_  
_It'll only take a minute_  
_To tell you everything"_

And while I had understood they were happy, I wanted to know how they took on everything. How he handled it. So, while she had taken the kids out to the park, he sat me iin the kitchen and told me.

_Be a best friend, tell the truth_  
_And overuse "I love you"_  
_Go to work, do your best_  
_Don't outsmart your common sense_  
_Never let your prayin' knees get lazy_  
_And love like crazy_

I smiled. He grinned as the sound of an open door and multiple kids rang from down the hall.

"She's home." He said, and happines and love was easily read.

_They called him crazy when he quit his job_  
_Said them home computers, boy, they'll never take off_

When he quit his job, she understood and got a part time job as a waitress. Trying to keep them up became her responsibility, and she managed. Lauren had called him alunatic. kit had been confused, but he trusted his had shaken her head and became a free babysitter. I had helped as well, and, remembering what my brother had said, knew that, somehow, this would only get better.  
_Well, he sold his one man shop to Microsoft_  
_And they paid like crazy_

A few weeks later, Apple had bought his place. Tori had grinned, my brother thanking her. Well, she does have her useful moments. My sister-in-law hugged her. And their kids had played outside, not caring.

And Apple paid up. Lauren hadn't said a thing. Kit had shaken his head, but congratulating his son all the same. I patted him on the back and hugged his wife. It was now Kit, Lauren and Tori's turn.

_Just ask him how he made it_

Tori hadn't immdiately asked, but when she did, she asked her sister. No surprise there. But Lauren and Kit had asked him how he had made it through those three weeks. He sat them down and told them, just like he told me.  
_He'll tell you faith and sweat_  
_And the heart of a faithful woman_  
_Who never let him forget_

_Be a best friend, tell the truth_  
_And overuse "I love you"_  
_Go to work, do your best_  
_Don't outsmart your common sense_  
_Never let your prayin' knees get lazy_  
_And love like crazy_

It was my turn now. And I finally understood what he was talking about.

_Always treat your woman like a lady_  
_Never get to old to call her baby_  
_Never let your prayin' knees get lazy_  
_And love like crazy_

_They called him crazy when they started out_  
_They've been together fifty-eight years now_

**3rd person**

Derek knew that his brother finally, fully, understood what he had said all those years ago. And as he tucked his gorgues Chloe into his side, he knew that he had done something right. And Chloe, well, she was staring at a picture, and thought, as she looked at how they had gone through all those crazy years of running and hiding, to now, she thought:

_Ain't that crazy?_

* * *

**Now, how about that? You know, I should really start working on my other story "The Search." I mean, sure, I've written most of the second chapter, but I haven't completed it. I need to do that. Maybe I'll focus on that next. Oh, hi Danni.**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Waiting on a Woman by Brad Paisley.**_

_**Summary: smile and deal because you don't mind.**_

**_Disclaimer: no, i don't._**

* * *

_Sittin' on a bench at West Town Mall_

_He sat down in his overalls and asked me_  
_"You waitin' on a woman?"_

I sat there, annoyed. Clara was over three hours late. She'd _promised _that she, along with our twins Lilly and Lilac, would be back by noon. It was three! And she wasn't here. You know, I think I'm more anxious then annoyed. My wife, of two years, was missing and had been for three hours. She wasn't answering her phone, and I'd left about a million voicemails on there. She just wasn't here.

I ran my hand through through my hair as I landed on the bench with a thud and sighed. Footsteps, the sound of heavy boots stepping on leaves and concrete, came closer to me. They weren't Clara's.

The person who belonged to the footsteps sat down on the bench beside me. I looked up then to see an older gentleman,maybe in his late fifties, grinning at me.

"Derek Souza, son. And you are?"

"Johnny Tompson, sir." I said, confused as to why he was talking to me.

"You waiting on a woman?" The gleam in his eyes said he already knew, that he knew what it was like.

_I nodded yes and said, "how 'bout you?"_  
_He said, "Son since nineteen fifty-two I've been_  
_Waitin' on a woman._

I sat back, resting against the metal of the bench and grinned. "Yeah, supposedly, she was supposed to be here three hours ago. How long have you been waiting?"

"Today? Since about nine in the morning. Since I've known her? About forty years." I just shook my head, wondering how he could deal with waiting for so long.

_"When I picked her up for our first date,_  
_I told her I'd be there at eight._  
_And she came down the stairs at eight-thirty_  
_She said, 'I'm sorry that I took so long_  
_Didn't like a thing that I tried on'_  
_But let me tell you son, she sure looked pretty._

Derek went on to say, "You know, on our first date, she was thirty minutes late. My sister had gone over two hours earlier to help her and she didn't come down the stairs until about eight thirty." I choked on my spit as he grinned at my face. "She had blushed when I told her how long waited and had begun to stammer apologies. Telling me that Tori and Liz, along with her friend Rae hadn't liked a thing she'd tried on. However, let me tell you Johnny-boy, she looked beautiful."

_"_Yeah,_ she'll take her time, but I don't mind_  
_Waitin' on a woman."_

_He said, "the wedding took a year to plan_  
_You talk about an anxious man, I was nervous_  
_Waitin' on a woman"_

"We were married about three years later, and even then, she was five minutes late for the ceremony."

I shook my head in sympathy for the poor man. He was stood up so many times, he must have felt unloved.

"How did you deal with that stand?" I ask him as he grins, like he's remembering something.

"Simply chewed my sister out during the reception when Chloe wasn't around to defend her." I grinned back at him, liking him more and more.

_And then he nudged my arm like old men do_  
_And said, "I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth it_  
_Waitin' on a woman"_

Derek grinned back at me and slung his arm along the back of the bench. I turned on my side, ready to hear more of his story. He nudged my arm with his hand closest to me and leaned in, his eyes glinting.

"However, our honeymoon? That was more the perfect." I threw my head back and laughed, my entire body shaking. Derek chuckled, his laugh deep and rich as he joins in.

_"And I don't guess we've been anywhere_  
_She hasn't made us late I swear_  
_Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it."_

We talked some more, going on about different circumstances, different times in which we had been waiting.

"I think Clara does it just because she knows she'll get away with it." I stay at one point.

"You know, I don't think Chloe, as humble and eager to please as she is, is exempt from that rule." We laughed at that.

_"Boy, it's just a fact of life_  
_It'll be the same with your young wife_  
_Might as well go on and get used to it_  
_She'll take her time, 'cause you don't mind,_  
_Waitin' on a woman."_

"As funny as it is sometimes, it's so aggravating." I groan and roll my neck, stretching it out.

"It's simply a fact of life." Derek patted my hand in sympathy. "But just remember this, she'll take her time, and you'll let her, because you don't mind."

I nodded and shot him a smile as I rolled my unused joints after having sat in a position for so long.

_I've read somewhere statistics show_  
_The man's always the first to go_  
_And that makes sense 'cause I know she won't be ready._

We talked a little more, when Derek pulled out his phone and looked something up.

"You know, even science agrees." He flipped his phone at around so I could see what he was talking about.

**The Likely-Hood of Dieing before Your Spouse**

was the title. I scanned over it, the statistics, the paragraph, the comments. I pulled away, letting him know I'd finished reading.

"Girls will die after men, it's the sad truth. However, it makes sense. There is no way they'll be ready by the time we're ready to pass on." I nod emphatically.

_So when it finally comes my time_  
_And I get to the other side_  
_I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any_  
_I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind_  
_Waitin' on a woman._

"So, I guess that, when we do pass on," I gesture to the window, as if it was the afterlife "We just find a bench like this one wait?" I pat our seat

Derek nods, "That's exactly what we do."

_Honey, take your time, cause I don't mind_  
_Waitin' on a woman._

"Hey boys!" Clara comes walking in, Lilly and Lilac clutching th hands of a blonde I don't recognize. The blonde is followed by a black haired girl who looks like one of those Bratz dolls.

"Hey." I nod my head in acknowledgement. The blonde drops the hands of my girls, who immediately pout. She sighs, picks up Lilly and puts her on her up while she pulls Lilac to her side.

"Sorry, Der." She says, smiling apologetically at Derek. That's when I begin to take in small details. Like, the silver streaks that line her hair and the wrinkles that are starting to show in her flawless skin.

"Johnny, son, this is the woman I've been telling you about." He gets up and walks over to the blonde. Kissing her cheek, she giggles as he puts his face in her hair, like this is normal. I raise my eyebrows at the act, but don't question it aloud. "Chloe, meet Johnny. Johnny, meet my wife, Chloe Souza."

Chloe smiles, "Clara has told me so much about you."

We chat for a bit before we split up, Clara and I peeling Lilly and Lilac off Chloe.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Clara asks as we walk to the car. "Are you upset at me that I made you wait so long?"

I think about the bench, Derek and Chloe, about the long three hour wait, about my talk with Derek.

"Nah. In fact, I'm perfectly fine with it."

* * *

**Done! I'm amazing! And publishing this at midnight, but done all the same!**

**-Jo**


End file.
